Desks
by Bag Of Badgers
Summary: Germany isn't very experienced, but who said that was a bad thing? GerIta (ItaGer?), not for the kiddies.


Feliciano knows how this started.

He'd gone into his and Ludwig's shared study just to have a little chat, and then he'd kissed Ludwig because, well, he was right there and why not? So then Feliciano had kissed him some more, because you really couldn't kiss Ludwig just_ once_, if you did it just right then he'd go sort of melty and that took a few- some- a lot of tries to make sure he'd got it completely right but it was great except if Ludwig returned the kisses right Feliciano would go a little wobbly too, and since this had happened, Feliciano had ended up sitting on Ludwig's desk. And had also noticed that Ludwig looked really good with his thin-rimmed reading glasses on.

_Really_ good.

So one thing had led to another, and Feliciano _might_ just have used his Super Persuasion Powers (also known as puppy-dog eyes and a very thorough knowledge of Ludwig's weak points when it came to this), and, well. Here they are.

And here, Feliciano thinks, insofar as he can when Ludwig does _that_ with his tongue, is not a bad place to be at all.

Here is Feliciano on the desk, trousers around one ankle and legs apart, and Ludwig between them with his hands on Feliciano's thighs and his hair running to dishevelled from Feliciano's fingers in it, and his mouth- oh Lord, his mouth that Feliciano can't help but buck into shallowly, it's a good mouth. If inexperienced.

But that is really kind of the point, that Feliciano knows from Francis's and Lovino's and Gilbert's stories that there are people out there who could do this with a good deal more finesse and possibly a little less teeth, but they wouldn't be Ludwig. They wouldn't be Ludwig, on his knees before Feliciano, and he wouldn't trade Ludwig's tentative licks and sucks for the whole world, or the way his blue-eyed gaze travels up to Feliciano's face for reassurance that he's doing this right, reassurance Feliciano gives with his hands in Ludwig's hair and his gasps and smiles, or the way he bobs his head nearly shyly and makes quiet sounds in the back of his throat. And his hands are warm on Feliciano's thighs, not callused any longer, and his thumbs rub circles into the skin, and he hollows his flushed cheeks and _sucks_-

-"OhgodLudwig!" Feliciano tightens his fingers in Ludwig's hair and pulls forward, nearly involuntarily, and Ludwig splutters a little and oh no, he hadn't meant to do that, Ludwig gets nervous when Feliciano does that sort of thing if they haven't talked about it beforehand, and he breathlessly says "Sorry."

Pulling his mouth away, Ludwig says "No— no, it's okay," and Feliciano barely has time to reply before Ludwig dips his head back down and opens his mouth again and Feliciano can't tear his eyes away from the slide of Ludwig's lips and tongue and the way his glasses are beginning to slip down his nose and how his broad shoulders relax a little. Bringing a hand hesitantly to wrap around at the base, Ludwig bobs his head again and Feliciano can't help trembling as he swipes his tongue and hums just a little.

It's so difficult not to buck into Ludwig's mouth, and it's just so warm and wet, and the way his damp, swollen lips part and his eyes flick up to Feliciano's face behind those glasses and his cheeks flush is enough to keep Feliciano awake at night never mind what his hand and his tongue and his mouth in general are doing, and he gives in and twitches his hips forwards with his hands in Ludwig's hair, which is pretty thoroughly messed up by now, and sighs happily.

Feliciano might just have pulled Ludwig forward a bit too much, though, and his eyes widen and he makes a surprised sound that vibrates right through Feliciano and he vaguely registers that Ludwig is pulling back and his tongue drags and _oh_ wow-

-Feliciano comes with a short gasp and in the seconds it takes for his head to clear he realizes that there's something on Ludwig's face, thick and pale, and drops of it on his glasses and oh no he hadn't meant to do that at all but Ludwig doesn't look disgusted, just alarmed, so maybe it's okay?

(oh, he hopes it's okay, and not only because the blush and the surprise and the come all add up to something really wonderful)

Ludwig coughs a little and shifts and then, blush intensifying and studiously not quite looking at Feliciano, drags his index and middle fingers through the come on his cheek and slips them into his mouth, eyes darting up as if to ask _am I doing this right?_ and Feliciano nods _yes_.

And then he takes his fingers out and says "Actually, it doesn't really, um, taste that good" and stares at the floor, and Feliciano replies "It's okay" and hands Ludwig some tissues instead, sliding off the desk and onto his knees so they're face-to-face.

"Thanks," he chirps, placing a hand on Ludwig's bicep. "Um, and you didn't mind about the—" -Feliciano gestures vaguely at Ludwig's face- "—did you?"

Ludwig grins a bit and shakes his head, crumpling the tissue.

Hugging him very enthusiastically, Feliciano squeaks "Great!" and then glances down between them and says "Uh, and do you want to get on the desk now?", making very sure to lick his lips the tiniest bit, and Ludwig flushes all over again.


End file.
